Stefan will not be happy
by Delena-Fan-for-life
Summary: Damon Stefan and ELena play the Wii, Stefanis worried Elena is going to turn out to bne like katheriene, that she will fall in love with damon,Damon kidnaps elena emotions getting in the way, he wants them gone, in his mind that means killing elena.
1. Chapter 1

Damon, elena and stefan where sitting in the parlor playing the Wii. "Elena Vs you to a game of tennis." stefan challanged "Stefan you know I am terrible at that, anyway aunt Jenna wants me home.." elena looked at the time."...in 10 minutes, gotta go." Elena kissed stefan and started to leave."what no kiss for me" damon smirked. "Bye Damon." Elena statted then left. On the way home elena decided to stop by at the grill and grab some dinner. On the way out she spotted Jeremy talking to..Anna wait I thought she died in a fire. Its proberbly just someone who looks like her. Elena thought quickly, got in her car and left.

Back at the salvatore boarding house

Stefan was writing something in his Diary

_I am worried. I am worried that one day ill wake up and realise that elena is everything like katherine that one day ill wake up and she will want to be with damon. That the tiny part that she keeps saying isn't there that I know is, that little part that loves damon will have taken over. What should I do?_

"Writing about me and elena together are you brother." Damon said from te door way it was said as a question yet clearly he meant it as a statement. "Oh come on Stefan you and I both no that if I want Elena when im ready I will take her. No questions asked." Damon said. Before Damon could blink stefan pinned him to the wall and spat in his ear. "leave elena alone or you will be sorry." "were friends but if it would make you missirable I will switch the last of my emotions off go up to her house and hurt her, torture her and eventually kill her" With that damon left Stefan standing there shocked. Damon decided that his emotions are getting annoying hmm maybe I will hurt elena he thought. Wow that was conviniet because here she comes now. He was about to go stand in the middle of the road but thought that would be a little annoying so decided on standing beside the road hand out waiting fr her to pull up. As she did Damon thought Stupid girl.

What do you think should I continue just an idea that popped into my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took me so long to update could not think of ideas even though it was right in front of me.**

Elena pulled over and gave Damon a lift. "Damon why would you need a lift?" Elena asked Damon. "Too lazy to walk" he said pretending to be drunk. Elena knew that wasn't the case there wasn't the slightest smell of booze in is breath, but she didn't reply and started to drive. "So where to Damon" Elena asked faking she was happy to see him, she wasn't. "Anywhere but home" he said still pretending to be drunk, "Stefan is there." he added forgetting to be drunk, _Crap_ he thought. But Elena didn't notice, "How about a ditch" Elena said and Damon realized she still hated him for killing her brother. "Elena how many times do I have to say i'm Sorry for Killing Jeremy, anyway he had the ring on". Elena pulled over, "Saying Sorry doesn't make any difference" she said then continued, "also you didn't know he had the ring on." she said. "Elena i'm sorry OK what else do you want," Damon said emotion starting to come back to him, he quickly got rid of it, "get out of my car " Elena said starting to get angry. Damon didn't think so and instead slammed Elena's head into the window and through her into the back of the car, while out the same time getting into the drivers seat. "I've got to do this," he said to himself. "I have to keep these emotions away"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena awoke in the back of her car with a massive headache Damon was in the front of her car driving as fast as he could his eyes pinned to the road, Damon slammed his feet on the breaks to avoid hitting a tree.

"good your awake" he said turning the corner heading into a forest.

"Damon what are you doing" she said reaching for the handle planning on jumping out of the car when he slowed down then making a run for it.

"what I should have done as soon as I saw you" he replied grabbing her wrist and breaking it with a load crack. Elena started to cry out in pain.

"Well try to escape and you will be punished" he said letting go of her wrist and stopping the car.

Elena held her wrist tears escaping her eyes, Damon smiled at this pulling her out of the car by hair hair and dragging her towards a small cottage which was in terrible condition opening the door he pushed her inside. Elena eyes where filled with fear and hate Damon walked towards her and lifted her head, smiling to himself he leaned forward and bit her hearing her cries of pain he continued to drink until he felt her faint, placing her on the floor he walked out locking the door behind him he walked away from the house and into the closest town.

Stefan walked over to Elena 's only o find she never got home, worried he called her phone after a few rings she answered

"Stefan" she said scared

"Elena are you alright" Stefan said

"Damon took me I'm scared Stefan" Elena replied

Stefan heard a door open and a voice behind her

"Hello Stefan say goodbye to Elena" was all that was said before Damon slammed the phone to the floor and the call was ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Damon's eyes were full of anger as he approached Elena, Backed away hitting something, it was sharp it dug into her skin she started bleeding and fell o the ground, Damon's eyes softened he walked over to her helping her, he kissed her, loving the way it felt he wanted her to be his so badly, he kissed her making his way down her neck then bit her, Elena didn't know why he was biting her this time but tried to fight him away growing weaker, Damon stooped then bit his wrist to his mouth biting it and bringing it to her mouth Elena fought but lost just as she was about to die Stefan burst in, just a moment to late it was over, the Elena that lived was now more.

Stefan attacked Damon shoving him through the wall, Damon responded by grabbing the closest thing h cold find and shoving it through Stefan's stomach. While Stefan was bent over in pain, Damon grabbed Elena and ran, he dropped her in the car and drove for miles to nowhere, as long as Elena awoke all would be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have not been updating but I have been really busy and when I have not been busy I have had no idea what to write.

Elena awoke gasping. She felt different she saw Damon in front of her but he didn't seem to notice that she woke up his eyes where still on the road. Slowly she started to move but Damon noticed this.

"don't move" he said sternly.

Elena knew not to go against what he said and remained where she was. Damon kept driving. Elena looked at the trees and houses they drove past and realised she didn't recongize any of it.

"Damon where are we?" she asked

"why do you want to know so you can call Stefan and he can come save you again cause I'm going to tell you now Elena that is not going to happen!" He a almost yelling.

Elena flinched what was happening to Damon why was he suddenly acting like this. Elena worried about his mental health at this moment. Damon pulled over when they entered a small city and grabbed Elena out of the car dragged her into an abandoned house.

"Stay here, leave and I will hunt you down" he said walking out of the house.

I have two options for the next chapter. At the end of the last chapter Elena died. Option 1 she was wearing the ring and lets say it worked on doppleganger. Option 2 the reason she felt weird is because she is in transition. And if you want option 2 would you like me to bing in the sire bond or not. And again i'm sorry I havn't updated in forever. 


End file.
